moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Angel
Angel the SkyPony is a common Moshling in the Ponies set. They are a pink pony with white angel wings, hence the name. Angel also has a white star on their flank and hoofs. They were once only known in legends before a large herd of them appeared. Combination Biography Until recently, SkyPonies were mentioned only in Moshi legend. But that was before a whole herd appeared, as if by magic, on a pink cloud, high above Mount Sillimanjaro. These heavenly creatures rarely visit ground level, but when they do they tell tales of a strange world in the sky where everything is soft and fluffy. I wish I could confirm this. Believe me, I've tried. I once leapt on a SkyPony as it was taking off. It didn't take kindly to having a passenger and bucked me off at 39,000ft! Luckily I had my golf brolly to slow down my fall. Mini Bio Until recently, SkyPonies were mentioned only in Moshi legend. But that was before a whole herd appeared, as if by magic, on a pink cloud, high above Mount Sillimanjaro. These heavenly creatures rarely visit ground level, but when they do they tell tales of a strange world in the sky where everything is soft and fluffy. The Official Collectable Figures Guide SkyPonies are the stuff of legend in Monstro City. Everyone thought they were extinct until an entire heard of the creatures appeared on a pink cloud called Cloud Nine, high above Mount Sillimanjaro. These heavenly horses often hang out there but they also enjoy flapping through the Airy Fairy Plains. Wherever you find them, SkyPonies will often be playing the harp or slurping their favourite food: maple syrup! Whatever you do, don't put a saddle on them because they hate saddlebags. They're not fond of sharp things either - especially drawing pins . . . Character Encyclopedia Main Until recently, these supremely secretive creatures were thought to exist only in fairy tales. At bedtime, young monsters were told legends of the SkyPonies' deeds. Then one day, The Daily Growl reported that herd of SkyPonies had appeared, as if by magic, on a pink cloud, high above Mount Sillimajaro. Timid trotters These shy little ponies rarely leave the safety of the clouds to visit ground level. If you are lucky enough to meet one, they will tell you tales of a strange world in the sky where everything is wonderfully soft and fluffy. Heavenly harp SkyPonies fly in the skies around Cloud 9. If you listen carefully, you might hear them playing their heavenly harp music, occasionally interrupted by loud slurping noises as they guzzle maple syrup! Data file Moshling type: Ponies Species: SkyPony Habitat: Cloud 9 above Blocky Mountains Ponie pals: Gigi, Mr. Snoodle, Priscilla Notes * The true powers of the SkyPonies' magical horns are shrouded in mystery * Long, dainty legs and soft hooves are ideal for cloud hopping * Feathery tails and wings help SkyPonies float and fly gracefully Habitat Cloud Nine, high above the Blocky Mountains. SkyPonies have also been spotted flapping through the Airy Fairy Plains. Traits Personality Dainty, celestial, secretive. Likes Playing the harp and maple syrup. Dislikes Saddlebags and drawing pins. Trivia *Angel's species (SkyPonies) smell of air freshener and they don't like drawing pins. *The Ponies song features Angel. *Angel is dark pink instead of light pink in the Series 1 Figures. *The Super Moshi trailer shows a Super Moshi rescuing Angel and returned Angel to their owner. *The true powers of Angel's magical horn is shrouded in secrecy. Edible Merchandise Angel was featured on the bottles of Moshling Magic Water. The flavour of the drink with her on it was Strawberry & Raspberry Rainbow. Gallery Angel2.png Angel6.png Angel7.png Merchandise Figures Angel figure normal.png Angel figure glitter purple.jpg Angel figure glitter orange.png Angel figure gold.png Angel figure advent.png Angel figure voodoo blue.png Angel figure scream green.png Angel figure ghost white.png Angel figure pumpkin orange.png Angel figure frostbite blue.png Angel figure christmas tree green.png Angel figure bauble red.png Angel figure brilliant blue.png Angel figure shocking pink.png Angel figure electric yellow.png Angel figure pearl blue.png Angel figure pearl white.png Angel figure pearl pink.png Angel figure goshi blue.png Angel figure goo green.png Angel figure marble yellow.png Collector card s1 angel.png Angel figure micro.png Angel Egg Hunt Figure.png Angel Yellow Egg Hunt Figure.png Mash-Up Cards TC Angel series 1.png TC Angel series 2.png TC Angel series 3.png TC Angel series 4.png Plushes Angel plush carte blanche.jpg Angel plush vivid.jpg Angel plush ty.png Moshi Charm Watch - Angel and Luvli.png Top trump green Angel.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps Other Angel Missing Furi Poppet.PNG JellyChatMoshling47.png Mystery Box angel.png|Angel Mystery Box Mystery Box angel 2.png Baby angle.png|Baby Angel AngelWinter.png Category:Moshlings Category:Common Moshlings Category:Ponies